Hunted
by zalinare
Summary: have you ever wondered what happens when a person joins team rocket? usualy not this.
1. Chapter 1

AN— not mentioned in thesummery, this takes place in Unova. Don't like pokemorphs? Then don't read this.

My OC:

Name: Gray

Species: absol-morph

Fur color: white

**CHAPTER 1**

*BOOOM*

"…of course, just when I get from my nightly walk through the forest, the base explodes." I said as I stood there, looking at what was the guard tower only seconds before. "For a group of highly trained assassins they sure were taken out easily" I began to weigh my options, which were few, report back to team rocket and probably be killed by Giovanni, stay here and be arrested, or ditch the uniform and run from team rocket, stay out of jail, AND live. I chose the latter.

Well, I'm not gonna need this any more." I tore off my over shirt and reached for my dog tags, but decided to keep them, leaving the black beret, pants, and shirt.

A few minutes after I started walking, I started to hear the sound of a Blackhawk helicopter flying toward the smoldering ruins of what was once the team rocket special-ops base.*sigh* "looks like the cavalry is here, and they're pulling out all the stops." I said to my self.

"_When the news crews get to the remains of the base, team rocket is going to be looking for me…worst thing is that I stick out like a sore thumb…its official, I'm screwed, but I'm screwed worse any other way I go." _I thought to myself as I pulled out my map and looked for the nearest city. "…so the nearest city is about five miles away, looks like I'm going to Nacrene city."

"So, after three hours of wandering through this god forsaken forest, and countless disappointed trainers, I've finally found nacrene city. First thing I'm gonna do is see if my old trainer card is still good." After asking for some directions, I finally found the Pokémon center. As I walked in I was greeted by the usual chime of the doors and the Nurse Joy stationed at nacrene city. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked as I walked in.

"Well, I wanted to see if my trainer card was still good. Think you could help me?" I asked as I walked over to the counter, pulling out my card.

"Sure thing, just let me see it for a few minutes." She proceeded to take my card and run the numbers through her computer. "…well everything seems to be in order , here's your card." She said as she handed me back my card. I thanked her and went over to the computer. After starting up the computer and entering Amanita's pc, I looked through my Pokémon. _"If I'm going to be hiding from team rocket, I'll need a different team. I'll take my Riolu for sure but what other Pokémon? Hmm...my Trapinch, definitely Smeargle, Houndour, and Eevee."_ With that, I went to the pokemart to get some travel equipment.

"Hello! Welcome! May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Ah yes, I'm thinking of going on a journey again and need some traveling equipment. Do you think you could help me?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just check in the back." After a few minutes of waiting and a few stares from other people, he came back with a backpack. "You're in luck, this is the last one we have in stock." He said, placing the backpack on the counter.

"How much will it cost me?" I asked, pulling out my wallet.

"For a former Unovian master trainer, it's free."

This caught me by surprise. Not having heard that title for a decade, I was caught off guard. "…it's been a long time since I've been called that." And with that, I grabbed the backpack and left.

After walking around the city at about five in the morning I stumbled upon the cafe. The accordion player was playing the same old tune as when I first came through on my Pokémon journey twelve years ago. So I pulled up a chair and started listening. "So, do you still like the sound of my accordion?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked with intrigue.

"You would always pull up a chair and listen to my music whenever you came through…those tips you gave me helped me remember you pretty well also." He replied. "But I don't even look the same as I did all those years ago." I stated.

"Let's just say someone I know helped me tell people apart…no matter how they look." He said with a reminiscent tone.

"You used to be a Pokémon trainer?" I asked with interest.

"…yes, I used to be a traveling musician and a trainer, but that was a long time ago. During my travels I got hitched with my lucario. A few years after that she told me she wanted to become a pokemorph. We've been happier ever since…but one thing, how did you figure out that I was a Pokémon trainer?" he asked with surprise.

"Well, I kind of guessed when you said 'no matter how they look.' because only aura can be that accurate, and when I think of aura, I think of Lucario. Understand?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Also, one more thing,"

"What?"

"I thought you used to have a Russian accent?"

"I did."

Half an hour later and five-thousand prize money poorer (and one happy accordion guy), I decided to get some sleep in the forest.

**End chapter 1**

AN—with that I end the chapter and start the next. Though I don't know WHEN I'll be updating next, I know that I will…eventually. Tell me what you think I can do more or do less of. Also, all pointless hates will be ignored for they do me no good. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunted ch.2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon or ANY of its affiliates...that is all.

As I woke up the next morning I felt as though something was a little…off. I ignored it, thinking it was just my body trying to adjust to not being surrounded by a fence most of the day. After I decided that that was that, I went back to Nacrene city. As the day went on I kept noticing that people kept looking at me funny. Now, when I say they were looking at me funny, I don't just giving me dirty looks. No no, they were still giving me those I mean looks that would make you laugh. My day continued as such until I was approached by a medium height man in a red coat and a top hat.

"Frank! There you are, I've been looking for you all day! Listen I-"

"Uh...I'm sorry sir but my names not frank." I interrupted.

"Oh, right, right, right, sorry, Francine, I need your opinion on something."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think you understand: **I don't know who you are!**" I yelled, finally getting the point across.

"Well why didn't you just say so? I am the ringleader of this circus, Flipendo!"

Realizing he was the only other unusual looking person here I asked "If you're the ringleader then where is your group?"

"Hmm...I believe that they are at the cafe. As a matter of fact, I was just about to go there. Would you care to join me?" he asked.

Having nothing else to do I accepted his invitation. We had coffee, he introduced me to all of his circus members, and exchanged a few jokes.

"So, Grey, what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm recently unemployed actually." What? It's technically true.

"How come?"

"Well I loved the job, couldn't get enough of it. I had more money than you could shake a stick at. Hell, I didn't know what to do with most of it, so most everyone asked me when they needed something to get by until their next paycheck. Then something happened that made me realize it wasn't worth working there anymore. So, I unofficially resigned." I said, getting the gist of what happened across. As I started to get up I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Grey," it was the accordion player "some people in team rocket uniforms just came by asking if I knew where you were. If I were you, I'd get out of here as quickly as possible."

Just as he said that the TV was turned on. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this breaking news! Hi, I'm Christina Blackwater just five miles south of Nacrene city at the sight of what investigators say used to be a hidden team rocket base. I have been told that it exploded at approximately three 'O clock just last night. Although officials are baffled as to how it happened, it is believed to have been done by a double agent working for a currently unknown organization. We will now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

"... well that was brief..." said Flipendo

"Yeah, who knew that team rocket was trying to grab a foot hold here in Unova? Am I right? ...uh Flipendo, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw Flipendo get up on the table

"Please, call me Flip." he said to me "*clears his throat* TROUPE! AS YOU HAVE JUST HEARD, THE TEAM ROCKET BASE WAS SUCCCESFULLY DESTROYED! WE NEED TO LEAVE NACRENE BEFORE TEAM ROCKET FINDS US! LUCKILLY, GREY HERE IS WANTED BY TEAM ROCKET, SO HE WILL BE OUR SCAPEGOAT! NOW EVERYONE, **MOVE!**" and with that they all ran out the door and Flipendo jumped off the table

As he was running out the door I ran after him, wanting clarification. Like anyone who had found the person who had blown up their job. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE THE REASON MY JOB BLEWUP!?" I yelled after him "You work for team rocket? *sigh* And to think, I was just about to offer you a part in our group." I was about to clarify that I am no-longer part of team rocket when I ran into one of the two grunts looking for me. "oof! Watch where you're- ITS YOU! RICHARD, GET OVER HERE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N- hey all, sorry that I took so long. Its just that I takes me a while to think of some good ideas and to get the motivation to get any thing done. Something that would be really helpful would be really helpful and probably get updates quicker would be for you people to give me some suggestions on what I should write next, Just a thought. Well anyways, tell me what you think, what I could do more or less of, or just give me some ideas. Over and out.**


End file.
